Positions
In the Kids Next Door, or other organizations, almost each team member has a job or position. Here is a list of different positions, and the operatives who work them. Take note that some operatives can hold more than one position. Characters and Positions Supreme Leaders Supreme Leaders are the highest ranked operatives in the KND, who work up on Moonbase and control all major operations and order all sectors. There can only be one Supreme Leader in a Kids Next Door. *Numbuh 100 (formerly) *Chad Dickson (formerly) *Earth KND - Rachel T. McKenzie **Nextgen Earth KND - Cheren Uno **Termina Earth KND - Jeremy *DNK - Lehcar EiznekCm **Nextgen DNK - Nerehc Onu *Galactic Kids Next Door - Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom **New GKND - Nebula D. Winkiebottom *DNKG - Aluben .D Mottobeikniw (former) *Minish KND - Lenari *Superbia KND - Lemillion ( Leader) *Death the Kid (Spirit KND Leader) Sector Leaders Sector Leaders are operatives who run their respective sector. *Sector V - Cree Lincoln (formerly), Nigel Uno **Nextgen Sector V - Aurora Uno, Sheila Frantic (temporarily) **Termina Sector V - Harry Uno *Sector W - Harvey McKenzie **Nextgen Sector W - Anthony McKenzie *Sector Q - Nolan York (former) **Nextgen Sector Q - Drake Puncture *Sector W7 - Chimney *Sector JP - Karin Kurosaki *Sector SA - Nagisa Shiota *Sector KB - Bon Clay, Jr. *Sector MG - Wendy Marvell *Sector GD - Dazun Sclice *Nextgen Sector IC - George King *Sector L - Numbuh 10 **Nextgen Sector L - Melody Jackson *Sector R - Matthew Dimalanta (formerly), Flordeluna Martinez *Sector RZ - Leanne Grayson (formerly), Diwata Uno *Sector GT - Sind Diego *Sector GF - Dipper Pines *Sector TD - Sakura Kinomoto *Sector BC - Connie Maheswaran *Sector BH - Brett Gunkan *Sector DB - Merida DunBroch *Sector X - Angelie (Numbuh 78) *Central Bike Hub - Lance (Numbuh 10-Speed) **Nextgen Bike Hub - Mike Strongarm *Sector H - Numbuh 30 C **Nextgen Sector H - Tom Taylor (formerly) *Sector Z - Bruce (Numbuh 0.1) *Sector LN - Diana Cavendish *Sector U.A. - Tenya Iida Drill Sergeants Drill Sergeants are in charge of KND Arctic Base and train cadets. *Patton Drilovsky *Rocky Driller (Fanverse) *Marcus Drilovsky (Nextgen) *Minish KND - Jetta Tarka *Hyrule KND - Biscuit Krueger Second-in-Command Second-in-command are vice-leaders of their sectors, with only the Sector Leader ranked higher. *Global Command - Fanny Fulbright (Global Tactical Officer) **Nextgen Global Command - Panini Drilovsky *Sector V - Abigail Lincoln **Nextgen Sector V - Chris Uno **Termina Sector V - Melissa Gilligan *Sector W - Paddy Fulbright (seemingly) **Nextgen Sector W - Sally Harper *Nextgen Sector IC - MaKayla King *Sector MG - Romeo Conbolt *Sector RZ - Diwata Uno (became leader), Lee Andrew Grayson *New Galactic Kids Next Door - Jerome D. Winkiebottom *Minish Kids Next Door - Gonshiri *Sector L - Numbuh 11.0 **Nextgen Sector L - Danny Jackson (former) *Sector GF - Mabel Pines *Sector R - Samantha Santos 2x4-technology Officers and Pilots Technology officers are put in charge of creating or packing weapons or machines which the sector uses. Ordinarily, the technology officer is also the team's Pilot, but this isn't always the case. *Sector V - Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. **Nextgen Sector V - The Gilligan Triplets **Termina Sector V - Melissa Gilligan *Sector W - Tommy Gilligan (in some stories) **Nextgen Sector W - Fybi Fulbright (solely Pilot) *Sector W7 - Chimney (solely Pilot) *Sector JP - Kodama (pilot) and Ururu Tsumugiya (tech officer) *Sector MG - Kiki Yamaka (pilot), Philip Blakely (tech officer) *Sector $ - Prince Raleigh *Sector L - Numbuh 11.0 **Nextgen Sector L - Danny Jackson (former) *Galactic Kids Next Door - Kweeb, Numbuh 20x40 **New GKND - Vweeb *Marzipan Pirates - Augustus von Fizzuras (pilot), Stewie Griffin (scientist) *Sector GT - Uzu Colins *Sector GF - Candy Chiu *Sector LN - Constanze (scientist), Amanda O'Neill (pilot) *Sector TD - Naoko Yanagisawa *Sector X - Numbuh 42 Computer Experts Computer Experts are operatives who are primarily skilled with computers and hacking. *Nextgen Sector V - Vanellope von Schweetz *Sector KB - Hibiki Lates *Sector $ - Carol Masterson Spies Spies are operatives who are assigned stealth missions, usually for gathering information. *Global Command - Rachel (formerly), Danika Anderson *Sector V - Cree Lincoln (formerly), Abigail Lincoln **Nextgen Sector V - Dillon York **Termina Sector V - Celeste Stork *Nextgen Sector W - Aranea Fulbright *Sector W7 - Aeincha *Nextgen Sector IC - Lola and Terry Stork *Sector SA - Nagisa Shiota *Sector MG - Hat Kid *Sector $ - Ciel Phantomhive *Sector L - Numbuh 10 *Sector LN - Atsuko Kagari *Sector TD - Tomoyo Daidouji *Sector R - Jacquiline, Raissa, and Nicole Combat Specialists Combat Specialists are operatives skilled in the martial arts, and are the main fighting force. *Sector V - Wallabee Beatles **Nextgen Sector V - Kirie Beatles (Silent Combat Specialist) **Termina Sector V - Thomas Drilovsky *Nextgen Global Command - Maddy Murphy *Sector W - Harvey McKenzie *Nextgen Sector IC - MaKayla King *Sector W7 - Mocha *Sector JP - Jinta Hanakari (Baseball Expert) *Sector KB - Ruby, Libby Belle (swordsgirl) *Sector SA - Morgiana *Sector MG - Romeo Conbolt *Sector $ - Ciel Phantomhive, Weiss Schnee (swordsgirl) *Sector RZ - Daniel Whitby *Galactic Kids Next Door - Ava (swordsgirl) **New GKND - Makava (swordsgirl) *Sector LN - Jasminka Antonenko *Sector TD - Li Syaoran (swordsman), Li Meiling *Sector GF - Grenda *Sector X - Numbuh 34 *Rainier Chariton (KND Arctic Base) Medical Specialists Medical Specialists (doctors and nurses) are operatives who had medical training, and are in charge of healing the injured operatives. *Sector V - Kuki Sanban **Nextgen Sector V - Haruka Dimalanta **Termina Sector V - Kellie Beatles *Sector L - Numbuh 10 **Nextgen Sector L - Melody Jackson *Sector GT - Biyo Winston *Arctic Base - Kami Drilovsky *Nega-Sector W7 - Ahcniea (surgeon) *Sector LN - Sucy Manbavaran (potioneer) Food Suppliers Food Suppliers are operatives in charge of buying food and drinks for their sector. *Nextgen Sector V - Mason Dimalanta (Soda Supplier) **Termina Sector V - Truman Kirman *Sector W - Sonya (Numbuh 83) **Nextgen Sector W - Sally Harper *Sector W7 - Aisa *Sector JP - Yuzu Kurosaki (chef) *Sector MG - Oliver Orson (alchemist) *Sector RZ - Columbine Whitby (chef) *Sector GT - Ally Mitchens (chef) *Sector LN - Jasminka Antonenko *Sector R - Flynn Alcaraz Light of the Team Light of the Team is no official position, but is a term that refers to operatives with the most spirit, and it's usually their spirit that keeps the team motivated and happy. *Sector V - Kuki Sanban *Nextgen Sector V - Sheila Frantic *Sector W - Sonya (Numbuh 83) **Nextgen Sector W - Fybi Fulbright *Sector W7 - Aeincha *Nextgen Sector IC - MaKayla King *Sector SA - Index *Sector KB - Bon Clay, Jr. *Sector MG - Hat Kid *Sector RZ - Diwata Uno *Sector GD - Selina Valentine Allies Allies are non-operative kids who help a particular sector from time to time. *Sector V - Tommy Gilligan, Ace/The Kid **Nextgen Sector V - Joey Beatles (Nextgen) *Nextgen Sector W - Michelle McKenzie *Nextgen Sector IC - Suki Crystal *Sector W7 - Mary Goldenweek *Sector R - Yin and Yang Bean Category:Operatives Category:Positions